More specifically, the invention proposes a key, particularly for an automobile, of the type having a retractable shaft which is mounted pivotably with respect to a case forming the operating head of the key, between a retracted position in which the shaft extends in a substantially longitudinal direction inside a housing of the case, and a deployed operating position in which the shaft extends outside the case, of the type in which the shaft has a first end forming a heel by means of which the shaft is pivoted with respect to the case about a vertical pivot axis orthogonal to the axis of the shaft, and of the type which has means for driving the shaft toward its retracted position or toward its deployed position.
The assembly formed by the shaft and the head of the key is relatively bulky when the shaft extends outside the head of the key.
Moreover, when the key is placed in the pocket of a garment, there is a risk that the shaft will cause premature wear of the pocket, or even create a hole, which is highly detrimental.
To mitigate this drawback, means have been proposed for retracting the shaft into the case forming the head of the key.
Document DE-A-39.02.537 describes a key having a retractable shaft, in which the movement of the shaft from its retracted position toward its deployed operating position is automatic.
The shaft is mounted pivotably in the case by means of a pivot element in which the means for locking the shaft in position are arranged, together with the means for driving the shaft toward its deployed position.
The pivoting of the shaft in this way therefore makes it necessary to use a large number of components, which are also relatively bulky.
These components occupy a considerable volume inside the case of the head, and they greatly reduce the inner volume of the case in which it is possible to position an electronic device, such as a device for remotely controlling the locking of the vehicle doors.